


We’re Engaged

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You are part of the Avengers cast. You and Elizabeth are secretly together but you both constantly get asked in interviews if they’re with various male cast members and the two of you eventually get fed up and reveal you're engaged.





	We’re Engaged

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

“So (Y/N).” The interviewer looked at you. “I think I can speak for everyone else, are you and Chris Evans dating?”

The interviewer then showed a picture of you and Chris from the other day when you two went out for lunch. You were laughing a something he said and Chris had his hand on your arm to keep you from falling over.

You fought the urge to roll your eyes. This isn’t anything new to you, whenever you’re in an interview you always get asked if you’re dating any of your male cast members. This has been going on since you were in the first Avengers movie.

The truth was that you were already seeing someone and you were engaged. That person was Elizabeth Olsen. You and Elizabeth started secretly dating after filming Age of Ultron. Now you were engaged.

But whenever you would hang out with any of your male cast members you always got asked if you were dating them, Elizabeth would get asked the same thing whenever she would hang out with them as well. It was really annoying.

You looked over at Elizabeth, she was also in the interview with you as well as some of the other cast members from Infinity War, you could tell she was getting annoyed.

You looked back at the interviewer. “Chris and I are just good friends, he’s like a brother to me. So no, we aren’t dating.” You gave them a polite smile. They then went on to ask Elizabeth if she was dating Sebastian Stan. You saw her clench her jaw.  

“No we aren’t dating.” She told them. “But I am seeing someone.” 

“Oh? Who is the lucky guy?” The interviewer asked.

“I’m not with a guy.” Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She looked over at you and smiled, you smiled back at her. “(Y/N) and I are together.” 

“We’re actually engaged.” You both took out your engagement rings and put them on. Elizabeth took your hand and linked her fingers with yours.

“Wait, how didn’t we know this?” Robert Downey Jr. looked at you then over at Elizabeth.

“Because we wanted to keep it a secret.” You playfully rolled your eyes. Elizabeth leaned over and kissed your cheek, you blushed like crazy.

xxxxx

Later that night you and Elizabeth were cuddling in bed while watching TV, you were tracing patterns on her back. Elizabeth had her head on your chest, she looked up at you and smiled.

You looked down at her. “What?” You chuckled.

“Nothing, I’m just thinking how lucky I am to have you.” She leaned up, capturing your lips in a passionate kiss.

“I’m the lucky one.” You whispered against her lips before kissing her again, you both smiling into the kiss.


End file.
